BF Injection
(Rear quarter view).]] The BF Injection is a dune-buggy that was first featured in Grand Theft Auto III and went on to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Overview Design The BF Injection was first introduced with a generally oversized design, featuring an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large engine prominently depicted in the rear, making the vehicle unique in GTA III. It also features an array of differing body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. However, despite emitting headlights from its front fenders, the GTA III rendition does not have headlamps. The GTA Vice City rendition received cosmetic improvements, such as the addition of front lights (its headlights are moved towards the center, while additional hi-beam lights are mounted on the roll bars), improved detailing on the engine and variants of fittings on the engine. The BF Injection differs significantly in GTA San Andreas, where it has a slightly sleeker and more angular look, and a tighter, narrower rear-end. Additionally, the GTA San Andreas rendition may feature two-tone body colors instead of the body-and-trim color schemes of its earlier installments. The GTA III and GTA Vice City designs continued to be adopted in other titles. GTA Advance evidently based its rendition on those from the two games, with its curvy profile and metallic installations in the rear, but has a closed top. GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories reuse and modify models of BF Injections from GTA III and GTA Vice City, respectively, with the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition rectifying the GTA III vehicle's lack of headlights by adding a pair of them on its front fenders. The Vice City Stories rendition is largely similar to the GTA Vice City rendition. In all its appearances, the BF Injection generally resembles a slightly enlarged Meyers Manx. Performance In GTA III, the BF Injection's performance is generally above average. The vehicle fares well in speed, but remains slower than the slowest sports car in the game (i.e. the Stinger). Handling is described as average, taking into consideration its wide wheelbase as well as the vehicle's lighter weight. Despite its off-roading design, the GTA III rendition features stiff suspension. Coupled with its high center of gravity, the vehicle may be prone to rollovers. In GTA Vice City, the BF Injection's suspension is improved for better off roading, but may still flip forward and land on the roof. Experienced players can single-handedly master the BF Injection, thus making it having less chance of flipping over. While the GTA San Andreas rendition is largely similar in engine power, its redesigned form has a shorter wheelbase, increasing the risk of spin outs. The vehicle's low profile and bottom-heavy weight distribution, however, reduces the risk of rollovers. Black and red BF Injection In the mission Cut Throat Business (GTA San Andreas), a unique black and red BF injection is used to transport Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg to meet OG Loc. Be sure to kill Madd Dogg and store the vehicle in a garage, as there is no way to get this paintjob again unless the game is modified. Locations GTA III *Apartments near El Burro's telephone point in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island, after completing the mission Sayonara Salvatore. It only spawns at night, from 19:00 until 05:00. GTA Vice City *On the beach behind the Standing Vice City building, Vice Point. GTA San Andreas *The Truth's farm. *The beach south-west of Angel Pine. *In front of the Blackfield Stadium after completing Dirt Track. *At the beach in San Fierro. *At the beach next to the shack in Santa Maria Beach. *At the Snake Farm next to the Abandoned Airstrip. GTA Liberty City Stories * Found parked in Portland Beach, near Marco's Bistro. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at one of the lifeguard houses, starts Beach Patrol. The vehicle is constantly painted red with black trims, matching the lifeguards' red swimsuits. *Randomly spawns around the streets of Ocean Beach. Trivia * Given Rockstar's penchant for lacing things such as car names with jokes, this vehicle is likely named after the term "beef injection" (more often used with the word "hot" in front of it), a slang term for sexual intercourse. * In GTA III, the vehicle is apparently unique and custom built by Joey Leone, as he is frequently seen working on it in cutscenes and, after the completion of the Portland Island missions, the completed vehicle can be found outside the home of Joey's girlfriend, Misty, in Hepburn Heights. If stolen it does spawn again and the vehicle can also be imported from the Shoreside Vale Import/Export garage once their list of wanted vehicles has been fulfilled. Gallery Image:BF Injection (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A BF Injection in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Bf-injection.jpg|A BF-Injection in GTA San Andreas. Image:BF Injection (GTALCS) (front).jpg|A BF Injection in GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:BF Injection (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|A BF Injection in GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). See also *Bandito, another dune buggy, featured in GTA San Andreas. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories